


Waiting up for Me

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, drama-form, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JISOO: Hyung, if I leave here now, I’m never coming back. To your bed, that is.<br/>J.HAN: You don’t even want to be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

INT: JEONGHAN’S ROOM – NIGHT 

_J.han is lying in bed, reading a book with a torch light when the door to the room opens. He ignores it and continues reading before the sound of someone undressing, makes him look up, pointing his torch at Jisoo who cringes away from the light._

**JISOO**

Put that away.

_Jisoo climbs into the tiny bottom bunk bed, trying to get on top of J.han._

**J.HAN**

Jisoo, stop. Wait. _(Pushes him off)_ Seungkwan is sleeping.

_J.han points at the bunk above him._

**JISOO**

So what? He sleeps like a log, that one.

_He moves to hold J.han again but J.han shoves him off and gets to his feet._

**J.HAN**

What do you think you’re doing?

**JISOO**

_(Laughs)_

If you have to ask, I’ve been doing it wrong.

**J.HAN**

_(Angry)_

Just go to your room, already. You’ll wake the kids.

_Jisoo leans on the wall, still sitting on the bed as he looks at J.han in surprise._

**JISOO**

Wow! I never knew you could say no.

**J.HAN**

What’s that supposed to mean?

**JISOO**

Hyung, if I leave here now, I’m never coming back. To your bed, that is.

_J.han falters, looking at Jisoo in horror._

**J.HAN**

You don’t even want to be here. You’re just here because-

**JISOO**

What does it matter why I’m here? You want me. I know you do. You’re even desperate a time or two.

_Jisoo laughs, looking up at J.han slyly._

**J.HAN**

_(Paces)_

Please go. I was read-

**JISOO**

No, you were waiting up for me. Like you do every single time I go out.

**J.HAN**

_(Shouts)_

THAT’S A LIE. _(Looks at Seungkwan who is still sleep before he whispers)_ That’s a lie.

**JISOO**

_(Sternly)_

Hyung, get back in your bed. NOW!

_J.han unwittingly takes a step towards his bed before he shakes his head and steps back._

**J.HAN**

You can’t keep doing this to me. I won’t let you. Seungcheol said- _(Jisoo hisses)_ Seungcheol said I should ask you to choose. _(Nervously)_ I am asking you to choose.

**JISOO**

This is not his business. He had no right.

**J.HAN**

_(Shakes his head)_

It’s me or it’s her.

**JISOO**

You don’t want me to choose.

**J.HAN**

I think I do. I’m tired of you only coming to see me when she sends you home early or refuses to let you touch her.

**JISOO**

Watch yourself, hyung.

_J.han fidgets, tugging at the hem of his shirt._

**J.HAN**

Go then!

**JISOO**

If I leave, I will never come back, hyung.

**J.HAN**

If you leave, then you don’t deserve me.

_Jisoo hisses again and gets off the bed. He walks up to J.han, causing J.han to back away till he collides with the wall on the other side of the room. Jisoo places his hands on the wall on either side of J.han and leans in, inhaling J.han’s scent._

**JISOO**

You even showered for me. And you’re going to let that all go to waste?

**J.HAN**

Then choose me. _(His voice cracks)_

**JISOO**

If I took you now, who’s to say I won’t go back tomorrow?

**J.HAN**

She’s married, Jisoo.

**JISOO**

And you’re easy.

_Jisoo smiles and turns away, picking his shirt from the floor as he heads for the door._

**J.HAN**

_(Surprised)_

Joshua!

**JISOO**

I made my choice.

_He shuts the door behind him as J.han runs to it._

**J.HAN**

_(Shouts)_

Jisoo!

**SEUNGKWAN**

Let him go, hyung. You do deserve better.

_J.han falls to the ground at the door as he dissolves into tears._


	2. Chapter 2

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING – CEO’S OFFICE – MORNING

_Junghan sits on the seat in front of the desk as the CEO signs documents on his desk. Junghan looks around, tapping his leg uncomfortably as he waits._

**CEO**

So that’s all?

**J.HAN**

Yes, sir.

_CEO stops signing and looks up at Junghan, causing him to squirm._

**CEO**

You’re not being very useful, Junghan.

**J.HAN**

Not much has been happening, sir.

**CEO**

Why don’t I believe you?

**J.HAN**

So far, all that’s happened is Vernon’s quarrel with Dino and even that barely resulted in anything because Seungcheol stopped them before it could go any further.

_CEO leans back in his chair as he assesses Junghan. Junghan stops tapping his feet and stares back, trying to hold CEO’s gaze but he eventually gives up and looks down at his hands._

**CEO**

What use are you to me, if you’re telling me the exact same thing as the weekly reports Seungcheol files to the company?

**J.HAN**

Sir-

**CEO**

_(Cuts in)_

You’re willing to tell me that a house full of teenage boys doesn’t have any silliness going on?

**J.HAN**

_(Looks up)_

We’re good boys, sir.

**CEO**

_(Smirks)_

And he said it with a straight face.

_Junghan frowns._

**J.HAN**

If there was anything else going on, I swear, I would tell you.

**CEO**

_(Shakes his head)_

I was afraid this would happen.

**J.HAN**

Sir?

**CEO**

Maybe you don’t want to be an idol badly enough.

**J.HAN**

I do-

**CEO**

I put you on that team to make sure I know exactly what they have cooking so that nothing kicks me in the face.

**J.HAN**

I understand that, sir.

**CEO**

So why are you lying to me? Your loyalty is supposed to be to me.

**J.HAN**

_(Eyes widen)_

It is.

**CEO**

You made friends, Junghan. That’s what the cause of my present problem is. If you’re unwilling to be useful, I may as well fire you –get me another spy.

_Junghan shifts to the edge of his seat as he shakes his clasped fist before the CEO._

**J.HAN**

I will be better. I promise. I will start asking questions and sousing out the truth better.

_CEO stares at him for a moment before he bends down and picks up his briefcase by his feet. He sets in on the table while looking at Junghan. He opens it and removes something from it before he closes it again._

**CEO**

For the life of me, _(Puts the briefcase on the floor)_ I can’t seem to remember who I saw this with.

_He holds up a keyholder with the Seventeen logo. The chain looks like it was cut off and the keys that had been on it are missing. But what’s peculiar is that the seven on the logo is taped over with red cello tape and then holes have been made in the tape. Junghan’s eyes widen in recognition._

**CEO**

Do you know who this belongs to?

_Junghan hesitates before he shakes his head._

**CEO**

Think about your answer again, Junghan. You’re one head-shake away from being an ex-Seventeen member.

_Junghan’s lips quiver in frustration._

**CEO**

I was getting dressed this morning when I noticed something shining under my pillow. When I went to investigate, I found this. _(Shakes the keyholder)_ It’s a keyholder that only Seventeen Members have. I made this personally for you all and I bet you know who this belongs to.

**J.HAN**

It’s mine, sir.

_CEO’s eyes grow hard and steely as his gaze pierces through Junghan._

**CEO**

Did you hear me? It was in my bedroom. The room I share with my wife. The room where I _have sex_ with my wife. I’m going to assume that owner also has sex with my wife… _in my room_. So I’m going to ask you one last time. Do you know who this belongs to?

_Junghan stares from the keyholder to CEO and back. Finally he nods._

**CEO**

Whose is it?

_Junghan purses his lips as a tear falls from his eyes. He whispers something and the CEO leans forward toward him._

**CEO**

I didn’t hear you.

_Junghan looks up at the CEO and speaks louder this time._

**J.HAN**

Jisoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be mistakes... please forgive

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Jisoo closes his door, quietly, as he tries to tip toe out of the place. The light in the sitting room comes on as Junghan leans on the wall, looking at him in Judgment._

**JISOO**

_(Sighs)_

What are you doing up?

**JUNGHAN**

Where are you going?

**JISOO**

None of your business anymore, remember? You asked me to choose.

_Jisoo continues toward the door and Junghan blocks his way. Jisoo steps aside and Junghan blocks him again. He steps back and looks at him._

**JISOO**

Are you trying to beg your way back, hyung?

**J.HAN**

I’m trying to save you from making a terrible mistake.

**JISOO**

It’s just sex.

**J.HAN**

With a married woman.

**JISOO**

My God, you sound like a broken record.

_Junghan steps forward and takes Jisoo by the shoulder, looking into his eyes as Jisoo tries to look away._

**J.HAN**

Just listen to me, for once. You do not have to leave today. You can stay in for just one day.

_He tries to smile reassuringly but it fades as Jisoo glances at him stoically._

**JISOO**

I guess you forgot the part where I said I don’t want you anymore.

**J.HAN**

Because I asked you to choose. I’m not asking you to choose anymore.

_Junghan kisses Jisoo, wrapping his hands around Jisoo’s neck and walking him backwards. Jisoo’s hands hang limply by his side, refusing to hold unto Junghan as Junghan kisses him desperately, tugging at his hair and struggling to get a reaction out of Jisoo._

**J.HAN**

Please… _(Kiss)_ … please. Jisoo… _(Kiss)_. Do something. _(Kiss)_. I’ll be good. I’ll make it good, I promise.

_He kisses Jisoo until Jisoo places his hands on Junghan’s hips. Junghan smiles into the kiss, about to laugh when Jisoo pushes him away, disconnecting their lips._

**J.HAN**

Wha-

**JISOO**

_(Cuts in)_

You’re pathetic.

_Junghan shakes his head and backs away from Jisoo, hugging himself._

**JISOO**

You’re still so desperate.

_He pushes Junghan aside and walks toward the door. As he gets there, he turns around._

**JISOO**

You know, for the past… two seconds, that you tried to play hard-to-get I was actually considering coming back to you. But you really have no dignity.

**J.HAN**

And you have no heart.

_Jisoo squints at him as he takes two steps back to Junghan._

**JISOO**

What did you just say to me?

**J.HAN**

Nothing.

**JISOO**

_(Scoffs)_

I thought so.

_Jisoo turns back and continues on his way to the door as tears turn Junghan’s eyes glassy._

**JISOO**

Don’t wait up. _(Looks back at him)_ I wouldn’t fuck you even if I got turned away again.

_Smiling, Jisoo disappears from the apartment. Junghan sits on the sofa, hard. He wipes the tears from his eyes as he removes his phone from his pocket. He dials a number and holds the phone to his ear._

**J.HAN**

_(Sniffs)_

Sir? Sorry to wake you up, but you might want to find your wife. _(Glances at the door)_ I believe she has a meeting tonight… with Jisoo.

 


	4. Chapter 4

INT: CEO HAN’S HOME – BED ROOM – NIGHT

_Jisoo rolls off the bed as he picks up his phone and clicks it on. No new messages and no missed calls. He huffs in surprise._

**JISOO**

Someone’s growing his balls a few years too late.

_Hands reach around him from behind and clasp at his front as Hana lifts her naked self from the bed and places her chin on his shoulder._

**HANA**

_(Sleepy)_

I will wash your mouth with soap if you keep that kind of talk in my bed.

**JISOO**

_(Scoffs)_

Like you have the energy.

_He smiles as he moves to get off the bed but she holds him back where he is._

**HANA**

You’re different today.

_Jisoo stops moving._

**JISOO**

How? I’m always like this.

**HANA**

Since when do you try to leave before I kick you out?

_Jisoo frowns as he thinks about it. He tries to move again but she keeps her hands firmly on his waist and Jisoo can’t go anywhere._

JISOO

At least you know you’ve been kicking me out.

_She laughs as she finally let's go of him. Jisoo finds his under wear and his trousers. He pulls them both on as she lies on the bed, beneath the sheets and stares at him with her head propped up on one hand._

**HANA**

You’re really leaving?

**JISOO**

I have to go back to dorm. We have an early day tomorrow.

**HANA**

Never bothered you before.

_For the second time, that night, Jisoo stops again._

**HANA**

Is something wrong? I mean, I’m not complaining, but if this is a phase, I just want to know.

**JISOO**

_(Grimaces)_

It’s nothing. I’ll be back to being needy tomorrow if that’s what you’re worried about.

**HANA**

_(Pouts)_

I think I like this you better.

_Jisoo pulls out the second leg of his socks and sits at the edge of the bed to put it on. Hana crawls toward him and holds his shoulders as she kisses the back of his neck._

**HANA**

You’ve been here for less than thirty minutes.

**JISOO**

_(Angry)_

Isn’t that what you always want?

_She kisses her way up his neck and into his hair line as Jisoo closes his eyes._

**HANA**

You got here all amped up and did things we’ve never done. (Licks his ear) I didn’t know you could be so rough.

_Jisoo’s eyes snap open and he shifts his head away. She narrows her eyes at him._

**HANA**

It’s almost as if you were already horny before you got here.

**JISOO**

_(Looks at her)_

I’m horny _every time_ I get here.

**HANA**

_(Shakes her head)_

This was different.

**JISOO**

What do you want me to say?

**HANA**

_(Turns his head sharply so that he’s facing her)_

Are you fucking another girl?

_Jisoo tries to turn away but she holds him so steely that he can feel the start of a few bruises._

**HANA**

Answer me, boy.

**JISOO**

_(Hesitates)_

There’s no other girl.

**HANA**

Is there another boy? Answer me or don’t bother coming back.

**JISOO**

There’s no one else.

_Hana looks at him in anger as she pulls away from him to assess him._

**HANA**

Don’t take me for a fool, Jisoo. What of that tranny with the long hair you always do fanservice with?

**JISOO**

_(Confused)_

Junghan? ( _Gets up from the bed)_ Are you really serious? You realize we’re standing in your matrimonial home, right?

**HANA**

_(Shouts)_

DON’T GET SMART WITH ME, BOY! Now answer me: are you cheating on me?

**CEO**

That’s funny.

_They both look at the door to find CEO standing there looking mad as hell._

**CEO**

Because I was just about to ask you the exact same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING - “U” DANCE PRACTISE - MORNING

_Seventeen members stretch and make small talk as they wait for practice to begin. Hoshi and Seungcheol are talking to the choreographer and one of the managers. They whisper quietly, away from the rest of the members but all the others sneak glances at them whenever they think Hoshi and co aren’t watching. Junghan is sitting by himself in a corner, biting at his nails and bouncing his knees uncomfortably and every time someone passes by him, he flinches._

_Finally, the manager leaves and Hoshi, Seungcheol and the choreographer approach the rest of them._

**CHOREOGRAPHER**

Okay, I think we’ve warmed up enough. Let’s start.

**THE8**

_(Raises his hand)_

We’re not all here.

_Seungcheol grimaces and folds his arms across his chest as he looks to the choreographer to answer._

**VERNON**

Yeah. Let’s just chill till Jisoo-hyung gets here.

_Hoshi rubs the back of his neck as he looks at the choreographer too to answer. The man looks cornered. But then he frowns and snaps his fingers._

**CHOREOGRAPHER**

Get on your feet. We don’t have time for this. _(Everyone starts to get up)_ I know we just finished learning Super Junior’s choreo last practice but there are a few changes to be made.

_They all groan. Junghan bites into his fingers till he tastes blood._

**JIHOON**

We did come here to practice, guys. Let’s just get this over with.

_Jihoon goes to stand at his starting position as the rest of the members follow suit._

**CHOREOGRAPHER**

Okay, uh… We’re adding more lines to some of you so more vocals and front time. Uh, Jun, you’re taking the first part of Donghae’s vocals and Hoshi would do the last two.

_Everyone looks up at the choreographer in confusion._

**S.KWAN**

But that’s Jisoo-hyung’s part.

_Seungcheol raises his head to the ceiling and sighs deeply._

**CHOREOGRAPHER**

Look, don’t ask me questions. Just learn it alright? When you see the CEO, you can ask him yourself.

_They pass looks among themselves as they make to follow his instructions._

 

TWO HOURS LATER

_Immediately the choreographer leaves the room during a break, the members pounce on Hoshi and Seungcheol._

**JIHOON**

What’s going?

**JUN**

Why do I now have more lines?

**DINO**

_(Worried)_

Are they kicking Jisoo-hyung out?

_Collective, sharp intake of breath._

**DINO**

What? We’re all thinking it. He didn’t come home last night and no one’s seen him today. Now they’re giving his part out.

**MINGGYU**

_(Looks at Seungcheol)_

We need to know if something is up, hyung.

_The members nod at him but Seungcheol just stands there, looking stoic as ever._

**JIHOON**

Hoshi? What’s going on?

_Hoshi flinches under the attention being afforded him as he looks to Seungcheol for help but Seungcheol just stands there silently._

**HOSHI**

The official story is that Jisoo is sick-

**VERNON/S.KWAN**

No, he’s not.

**HOSHI**

_(Hisses)_

I know that. I don’t know what he did but the manager said they’re reviewing his contract.

**WONWOO**

Reviewing his contract: what does that mean?

**JIHOON**

_(Angry)_

It means they’re going to remove him from Seventeen.

**DK**

But why? He’s not done anything.

**THE8**

Except shag CEO-nim’s wife.

_Everyone shushes him, looking to the door to see if someone came in as some members actually, physically rush to close The8’s mouth._

**HOSHI**

What the hell is wrong with you?

**THE8**

It’s not a lie.

**MINGGYU**

But then, how did CEO-nim find out? None of us would ever tell.

**WONWOO**

How does he find out about anything, really? Sometimes I think he’s bugged our dorms.

**DINO**

_(Scared)_

You don’t really think there’re cameras in our dorm do you?

**JUN**

How do you explain him knowing so much? I’ve read Seungcheol-hyung’s reports. There’s barely ever anything juicy in it. CEO-nim has to be getting his info somewhere.

**S.KWAN**

And now he knows about Jisoo-hyung.

_The room falls silent as they all fall into their own heads in worry._

_The room bangs open as the choreographer comes back in and they all disperse, scattering around the room again. Junghan cleans his hand on the inside of his shirt and holds it to stop the bleeding from too much biting. As he’s turning to go back to his position, he sees Seungcheol staring back at him with a piercing and disappointed_ _look on his face._


	6. Chapter 6

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING – CEO’S OFFICE – MORNING

_The CEO is at his desk, working on his laptop when there is a knock at his door. He looks up as Junghan opens the door and enters, bowing meekly as he moves forward._

**CEO**

_(Frowns)_

Twice in one week, Junghan. You are not to make a habit of this.

**J.HAN**

I’m sorry, sir. I just needed to talk to you.

**CEO**

_(Returns to his work)_

About what?

**J.HAN**

A… about Jisoo.

_CEO stops typing as his fingers freeze over his keyboard. He looks up at Junghan. He closes his laptop and takes off his glasses, setting his stare on Junghan._

**CEO**

I thought his case was closed.

**J.HAN**

I didn’t know you were going to kick him out.

**CEO**

And if you did you wouldn’t have told me?

_Junghan waves frantically at the CEO._

**J.HAN**

No sir. That’s not what I’m saying.

**CEO**

Then why are you wasting my time?

**J.HAN**

Seventeen needs him, sir. He’s one of the best vocals we have.

_The CEO actually laughs at this, twirling around in his seat. Finally he turns to face Junghan._

**CEO**

Seventeen is a brand. Seventeen is irreplaceable but the members? Not so much. The fans will be sad but that can just as easily be ignored as anything. Idols leave groups al the time.

**J.HAN**

_(Shakes his head)_

Not Seventeen.

**CEO**

_(Holds up a finger)_

First of all interrupt me again and you can follow your friend right out the door. Secondly, this is one of the up sides to debuting such a large group: none of you can’t be replaced. I don’t even know why I’m wasting my time explaining this to you.

**J.HAN**

Please bring him back, sir.

**CEO**

So that he can keep screwing my wife?

**J.HAN**

He won’t do it anymore.

**CEO**

I don’t care. The deed is already done. I don’t care if he makes promises about whatever he plans to do. If he can do that then he can put a knife in my back.

_Junghan sniffs back a tear as he reaches into his pocket and holds up a pink fish-shaped flash._

**CEO**

What is that?

**J.HAN**

Dirt… on the Seventeen Members.

**CEO**

_(Smirks)_

In a flash?

**J.HAN**

In folders. Catalogued and themed to make it easier for you to read through. I spent the night on it.

**CEO**

_(Holds out his hand)_

Give it to me.

**J.HAN**

Jisoo has to come back, sir. ( _CEO raises an eyebrow at his insolence)_ Please sir. I’m begging you.

**CEO**

And if I say no? Will you take your tiny drive and leave?

_Junghan thinks about it and then shakes his head._

**J.HAN**

I love being in Seventeen, sir. I would give you regardless.

**CEO**

Then give me.

_He snaps his fingers and spreads his palm again. Junghan hesitates and rises as he places the drive in the CEO’s palm. He opens his laptop and plugs in the drive as Junghan waits. His eyes go back and forth on the laptop as he clicks away. At some point, his eyes go wide as he looks up at Junghan._

**CEO**

Are these true?

**J.HAN**

Yes sir.

CEO closes the laptop again and looks at Junghan.

**CEO**

I underestimated your value.

**J.HAN**

Will you let him back, sir?

**CEO**

He’s not the first person she’s been with you know?

_Junghan looks uncomfortable at the revelation._

**CEO**

He is the youngest, though. And surprisingly, he’s the only one I haven’t known about so far. _(Glares at Junghan)_ But that does not mean that I will not hesitate to destroy him if he continues. If this happens again, he will be done in this industry.

**J.HAN**

I understand that sir. He won’t. He’s learnt his lesson.

_CEO regards him with narrowed eyes as Junghan looks at his hands in his lap again._

**CEO**

There’s no file on you.

**J.HAN**

_(Looks up)_

Sir?

**CEO**

What’s your own big secret? You can’t tell me you’ve never done anything to warrant attention.

**J.HAN**

I… _(Licks his lips)_ I am in love with Jisoo, sir.

_CEO’s eyes widen in shocked surprise._

**CEO**

Quite the revelation, Junghan. Such a declaration could destroy you. I mean like, completely.

**J.HAN**

I know that sir.

**CEO**

And you realize bringing me evidence of your members and giving me this kind of info makes you unfaithful… untrustworthy.0

**J.HAN**

I was untrustworthy the day I agreed to spy for you, sir.

_Junghan’s jaw clenched in tiny anger but he said nothing further. CEO waved him away, signaling that Junghan could leave. As he got to the door, the CEO spoke up._

**CEO**

Don’t think this pays off your promise. I still expect information, Junghan.

**J.HAN**

Yes sir.

**CEO**

_(Laughs and shakes his head)_

You misunderstand. I know what you’ve given me is pretty bad, but Junghan _(Stares sternly)_ I’m well aware that there’s worse. If you plan to stay, you’re going to give me all of it.


	7. Chapter 7

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Vernon and Seungkwan are cuddled in front of the television in a blanket as they watch reruns of an old drama._

**VERNON**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

Hyung, what are you doing?

_Seungkwan looks away guiltily as he returns his hands to his chin where he clutches at the edge of the blanket._

**VERNON**

Can you stop being creepy?

**S.KWAN**

I wasn’t being creepy.

**VERNON**

Your hand was on my thigh.

**S.KWAN**

Because we’re all swaddled up together, that’s why.

_Vernon looks at Seungkwan suspiciously as Seungkwan refuses to look at him as he stares at the television with a little too much focus._

**VERNON**

If you wanted, you could have just asked instead, hyung.

_Seungkwan’s eyes open widely as he mouth gapes to say something but the door to the dorm opens and Jisoo walks in carrying a knapsack._

**VERNON/S.KWAN**

_(Shouts)_

HYUNG!

_They scramble out of the blanket as they rush toward him and encompass him in a huddling hug._

**JISOO**

_(Looks around)_

Where is everyone?

**VERNON**

Seungcheol-hyung took them out but we had to stay back because someone _(Looks at Seungkwan)_ got us both in trouble.

**S.KWAN**

They’ll be home soon. Where did you go hyung?

_Vernon takes Jisoo’s bag from him as they move further into the house._

**JISOO**

_(Blushes)_

I went home for a bit.

**S.KWAN**

We know about the thing with CEO, hyung.

_Jisoo spins around, looking at his dongsaeng with worry in his face._

**JISOO**

How much do you know?

**VERNON**

They won’t tell us much but we pretty much figured it out.

**JISOO**

What did you figure out?

**S.KWAN**

CEO-nim kicked you out because of the thing… with his wife?

**VERNON**

Shhhhh. _(Puts his hand over Seungkwan’s mouth and whispers)_ Remember: there might be cameras in dorm.

**JISOO**

What cameras?

**S.KWAN**

Everyone’s rather paranoid, hyung. We think CEO found out because he has been monitoring our dorms.

**JISOO**

_(Thinks)_

Explains a lot actually.

**VERNON**

But how are you back?

**JISOO**

Do you know when they’re getting back? I need to talk to Junghan first.

**S.KWAN**

What for?

_Jisoo heads for his former room._

**JISOO**

Just some stuff. I was hoping I could talk to him before anyone else, you know.

_Jisoo disappears into the room._

**VERNON**

No, we don’t know. That’s why we’re asking.

_He looks over at Seungkwan who is standing in place, deep in thought._

**VERNON**

What is it?

**S.KWAN**

Something smells fishy, Vern.

**VERNON**

Yeah? What?

**S.KWAN**

What changed CEO-nim’s mind?

**VERNON**

I don’t know. Maybe Jisoo begged.

_Seungkwan deadpans._

**VERNON**

Yeah, you’re right. CEO-nim doesn’t really react to begging does he?

**S.KWAN**

Something’s not right. _(Looks at Vernon)_ And we’re going to figure out what that is.

_Vernon sighs, looking weary and tired._

**VERNON**

Why am I always the one in your silly schemes?


	8. Chapter 8

INT: SEVENTEE DORM – JISOO’S ROOM – EVENING

_Seungkwan searches the room, looking through his wardrobe and shoes. Vernon Lies on Jisoo’s bed as he surfs the laptop on his lap. Seungkwan trips on a heap of clothes and almost falls as Vernon looks up at him. Seungkwan tries to pose even in his embarrassment and Vernon just scoffs at him._

**VERNON**

What are we doing now?

**S.KWAN**

I’m going to prove that something’s going on.

**VERNON**

Nothing’s going on.

**S.KWAN**

He’s doting on Junghan-hyung.

**VERNON**

_(Bored)_

About time.

**S.KWAN**

Whose side are you on?

_Vernon looks up at him._

**VERNON**

Hyung, you annoyed Jisoo-hyung yesterday with your questions till Seungcheol-hyung had to ground you. They’re all out there having fun and you still haven’t learnt your lesson.

**S.KWAN**

Well, I’m not letting it go. Jisoo-hyung hasn’t set one toe out of line and it doesn’t feel right. Junghan-hyung doesn’t cry anymore and it’s like the past three months of heartbreak’s been wiped clean. That’s not how things work. If a problem is going to be solved, you need to show working. You don’t just look at the equation and write down an answer.

**VERNON**

Well, you’re not going to find out what happened in Jisoo’s drawers if that’s what you think.

_Seungkwan sighs and admits defeat as he comes back to the bed and falls in beside Vernon._

**S.KWAN**

What are you watching anyway?

**VERNON**

I’m trying to send some documents to my email.

**S.KWAN**

_(Narrows his eyes suspiciously)_

You’re sending porn to yourself.

**VERNON**

_(Blushes)_

I am not.

**S.KWAN**

You think I don’t know what this is? You and Junghan-hyung are the only people on the planet who still _read_ porn. Vernon’s there’s stuff like videos now. Why read when you can watch? You are so weird.

_Vernon continues to blush as he tries to ignore his hyung as he selects a file and waits for it to be attached._

**VERNON**

Well, if Junghan-hyung would just tell me where he downloads them from, I wouldn’t have to sneak unto his laptop to do it. I don’t know why he’s so secretive with this stuff.

**S.KWAN**

_(Laughs)_

So that he can pretend he doesn’t touch porn.

_Vernon clicks on the attachment icon to add another file and as he’s scrolling down, something catches Seungkwan’s attention._

**S.KWAN**

Wait. Wait. What the heck is that?

**VERNON**

_(Reads)_

“For CEO-nim”. What’s that?

**S.KWAN**

What folder is that? Where is it?

_Vernon minimizes the browser as he goes to Junghan’s documents and then opens up a folder where he finds another folder labeled “For CEO-nim”._

**S.KWAN**

Open it.

**VERNON**

This is not our business. We should just close it and pretend we never saw it.

**S.KWAN**

This, coming from the guy stealing his porn?

_Vernon considers for a minute before he looks back at the laptop and opens the folder. It opens and loads as files show up on the screen._

**VERNON**

Oh my God!

**S.KWAN**

There’s a file in here about all of us. _(Looks at Vernon)_ I told you something fishy was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING - PRACTISE ROOM – AFTERNOON

_Jisoo’s phone rings and he unplugs it from its charger and looks at the screen. Junghan looks up at him from his place on the ground and notices how Jisoo frowns and then leaves the room to pick the call. Junghan moves to follow but Seungcheol pushes him back down to the floor and sits beside him._

**S.CHEOL**

Just so you know, when next you get the chance, tell Jisoo what you did.

**J.HAN**

_(Confused)_

What I did? He’s the one who-

**S.CHEOL**

He’s paid for his mess. He’s still paying. But seeing as you’re now the one with the secret, I’d confess before he learns of it from another source.

**J.HAN**

I have no idea what you’re talking abou-

**S.CHEOL**

I heard you that night.

**J.HAN**

_(Worried)_

What night?

**S.CHEOL**

The night you tried to stop him from leaving. I heard when you called CEO and told him about Jisoo.

_Junghan looks like he is about to puke as his lips quiver in guilt._

**J.HAN**

I was just-

**S.CHEOL**

If you ask me, he should’ve been punished more for a lot longer but I’m going to assume you had something to do with his speedy return. But seeing as stuff that’s supposed to be among members has been showing up on CEO-nim’s desk, I have re-evaluated my choice to trust you, Junghan.

**J.HAN**

_(Scared)_

Hyung, I was only trying to surviving.

**S.CHEOL**

By throwing the rest of us under the bus?

**J.HAN**

I never told him anything seriously incriminating.

**S.CHEOL**

And now I wonder what you could have said to make him let Jisoo back in.

_Junghan lowers his eyes to the floor as Seungcheol shakes his head at him._

**S.CHEOL**

If I were you, I’d tell Jisoo immediately. Because he might forgive you and at least, talk to you. _(Looks around at the members)_ I’m not willing to bet the rest of them would be so accepting when they find out.

_He gets up and leaves Junghan on the floor._

 

SECONDS LATER: INT: PLEDIS BUILDING – CORRIDOR – MORNING

_Junghan walks up behind Jisoo, wringing his fingers together. Jisoo has his back to him and is still on the phone when he gets there._

**JISOO**

I can’t, I’m sorry.

_Junghan stops moving to listen._

**JISOO**

Your husband caught us. It’s over… we can’t, I can’t come over. I’m not putting myself on the line like that.

_Jisoo sighs as he changes the phone to the other ear._

**JISOO**

I don’t love you.

_Junghan looks up at his, eyes wide in shock._

**JISOO**

Call me whatever you want, I don’t care-

_He stops short as if the person on the line just cut him off._

**JISOO**

You can’t threaten me with… I’m not coming. He’s not going to kick me out of Seventeen just because you say I’m gay.

_Junghan’s eyebrows rise of their own accord._

**JISOO**

I have been nice to you and tried to stop this as sensibly as possible. Believe me, this has nothing to do with CEO-nim or Junghan.

_Junghan’s eyebrows rise even further_

**JISOO**

I am doing this for me. I want to be a better person. I’m ready to grow up. And if you don’t think you should change even after your husband has given you a second chance, then you can go float yourself for all I care.

_He cuts the call as he sighs heavily and Junghan can’t help the smile that appears on his face. He walks up behind him and hugs Jisoo from the back as he feels Jisoo stiffen for a second before he leans into Junghan._

**JUNGHAN**

Practice will soon continue.

**JISOO**

I’m coming.

_He turns round and hugs Junghan fully. Junghan places his head on Jisoo’s shoulder as he closes his eyes in discomfort._

**JUNGHAN**

There’s something I have to tell you.

**JISOO**

Something bad?

**JUNGHAN**

_(Nods)_

Yes.

**JISOO**

_(Laughs)_

You, Junghan, did something bad?

**JUNGHAN**

_(Pinches Jisoo’s shoulder)_

I’m only human.

_Jisoo hugs him even tighter._

**JISOO**

I don’t care. Consider us even.

**JUNGHAN**

Jisoo-

**JISOO**

After everything I put you through? There’s really nothing you’ll do that will come close. Don’t bother.

 _He unwinds himself from Junghan as he starts towards the practice room with a hand_ _on Junghan’s waist. Junghan smiles shyly as he lets himself be led. As they get to the door, Jisoo stops with his hand on the door._

**JISOO**

But god, what I’d give to know the mother-fucker who told CEO about me and Hana?

_He shakes his head as he walks into the room and misses Junghan’s stricken expression._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length

INT: SEVENTEEN’S DORM – MAKNAE ROOM – NIGHT

_All the members are present save for Seungcheol. Junghan, Jisoo. They all stare at Seungkwan and Vernon who are standing before them._

**S.KWAN**

We found out how CEO-nim knows stuff about us.

**WONWOO**

How?

**VERNON**

Junghan-hyung.

**MINGGYU**

What are you talking about?

_Seungkwan gets up as he drops a laptop in Wonwoo’s lap as the other members mile around to see._

**S.KWAN**

We found that on Junghan-hyung’s laptop.

**THE8**

Whose file are we opening first?

**JUN**

Guys, are you sure we should open these?

**WONWOO**

No. We won’t open them.

_He shuts the laptop and they all grumble as they sit back._

**JIHOON**

How sure are you that he gave them to CEO-nim?

**S.KWAN**

Why else would he have them?

**VERNON**

And how did CEO-nim know about Jisoo-hyung and his wife.

**MINGGYU**

Junghan-hyung would never do that Jisoo-hyung. He likes him.

_Everyone looks back at Minggyu who blushes._

**MINGGYU**

I see your point.

**THE8**

But this is bullshit. He’s just been selling us out? He has no right.

**JIHOON**

Well, we’re kinda employees of Pledis.

**HOSHI**

SO what? That gives them the right to spy on us? Make one of us a keep tabs?

**JIHOON**

We are teenage boys, hyung. We do all kinds of stupid things and then keep it a secret. I’m sure this is the only way CEO-nim finds to sleep at night. Knowing that he knows our secrets keeps him sane.

**MINGGYU**

Are you on his side?

**JIHOON**

No I’m not. But this could have been anyone of us. What if CEO-nim had offered you the deal? We don’t know what he said to Junghan.

**THE8**

But we didn’t know him before he joined Seventeen. Hell we all met here. If he’s been doing this for that long, can we really trust him?

**JIHOON**

_(Stands to his feet)_

Come on, guys. He’s one of us.

**HOSHI**

He’s selling us out.

**JIHOON**

A couple of secrets that, frankly, we are not even supposed to have in the first place.

**THE8**

It’s our privacy.

**JIHOON**

So do you want to leave Seventeen? Because I guarantee that’ll be the choice.

_This quiets any further argument as they sit around in angry silence._

**DINO**

So even if Junghan-hyung’s been giving our secrets away to CEO-nim what do we do?

_They all stare at Wonwoo._

**WONWOO**

Why are you looking at me?

**JIHOON**

You’re hyung.

**WONWOO**

Actually, Seungcheol-hyung is hyung. We should talk to him about this.

**S.KWAN**

Will you talk to him?

_Wonwoo looks around as they all look at him._

**WONWOO**

Fine, I’ll talk to him.

_The house door opens and closes._

**JUNGHAN**

_(Shouts)_

WE’RE HOME! Where is everybody?

**S.KWAN**

_(Blinks at Wonwoo)_

Now?

**WONWOO**

_(Sighs and gets up)_

Fine. Now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW MONTH!!!

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM – SITTING ROOM – NIGHT

_Wonwoo pats the couch beside him and Junghan sits, looking slightly confused._

**JUNGHAN**

What’s wrong?

**WONWOO**

I don’t know how to say this, hyung but…

**JUNGHAN**

What happened?

**WONWOO**

The members are a bit worried about you.

**JUNGHAN**

_(Shakes his head)_

Me? Why would they be worried about me?

**WONWOO**

_(Exhales)_

It’s just…

**JUNGHAN**

Spit it out Woo.

**WONWOO**

They found a folder… on your laptop.

_Junghan’s face goes red._

**JUNGHAN**

That’s not mine. I swear.

**WONWOO**

It was on your laptop!

**JUNGHAN**

No! I left it there for Vernon. He’s the one who likes to read that stuff. I would never.

**WONWOO**

But you’re the one that wrote it. It explains all the stuff with CEO-nim.

_Now, Junghan frowns even deeper._

**JUNGHAN**

No! Why would CEO-nim be interested in fan-fiction?

**WONWOO**

What are you talking about?

**JUNGHAN**

What are _you_ talking about?

**WONWOO**

I’m talking about the folder where you have secrets written about the Seventeen members.

_Junghan pales as all the blood that had flooded his face earlier, quickly drains into whiteness._

**JUNGHAN**

What were you guys doing on my laptop.

**WONWOO**

It was Vernon and Seungkwan and… is that really the issue here?

**JUNGHAN**

I deserve some privacy-

**WONWOO**

Privacy? You mean like how you’ve been telling CEO-nim stuff about the rest of us that he should not know in the first place?

**JUNGHAN**

It’s my job. If CEO-nim needs to know what’s going on in our lives, I have to tell him.

**WONWOO**

So you told him all our secrets?

**JISOO**

What?

_Junghan and Wonwoo turn towards Jisoo’s room door to find him standing there and staring at them angrily._

**JISOO**

It was you?

**JUNGHAN**

_(Worried)_

It’s not what it sounds like.

**WONOW**

Then what does it sound like? _(Looks at Jisoo)_ There’s a folder in his laptop with dirt on each and every one of us and he’s saying that it’s his job.

**JISOO**

You sold me out to CEO-nim?

**JUNGHAN**

Joshua, please-

**JISOO**

I nearly lost my job!

**JUNGHAN**

You were screwing someone’s wife.

**JISOO**

_(Shouts)_

AND SO YOU TOLD ON ME? You are so stupid and vindictive.

_The sitting room begins to fill as the other members start filling out of their rooms._

**JUNGHAN**

I needed you to stop what you were doing. It was wrong.

**JISOO**

And this isn’t? You want to tell me that you think that tomorrow, I’m supposed to go out there and have your back but you can’t have mine? I do something that you don’t agree with and you report me to the CEO.

**JUNGHAN**

I got you your job back.

**JISOO**

_(Blinks)_

What?

**JUNGHAN**

I made a deal with the CEO. I… promised him things to get you back.

_Jisoo gazes at Junghan, long and hard as Junghan almost withers unto his stare._

**JISOO**

Am I supposed to thank you? Roll over and pretend that you didn’t seriously screw me over?

**JUNGHAN**

You’re not supposed to talk to me like I’m the bad guy here.

**JISOO**

_(Shouts)_

HE’S NOT GOING TO TRUST ME ANYMORE! DO you not understand that? He is the CEO of the entire company, but maybe you don’t know. I can be shucked to the back or ignored during meetings or schedules or he can just make sure no one remembers who I am and in a group as large as Seventeen, that won’t be so had to do. You just shattered my career and you don’t even seem to see what you’ve cost me.

**JUNGHAN**

And what of what you’ve cost me?

**JISOO**

What I’ve cost you?

**JUNGHAN**

I’ve been begging you to love me for months. And then when I suddenly decide to ask you to make a choice, you walk out on me. Do you realize how that made me feel?

**JISOO**

Oh, boohoo! Your feelings were hurt. Maybe it’s such a strange phenomenon that no one else has ever experienced before.

**JUNGHAN**

_(Shakes his head)_

You smug son-of-a-bitch.

**JISOO**

_(Scoffs and shakes his head)_

I broke up with her that day, just so you know. I did it and I was going to come back to you… only you. Because, for some misguided reason, I actually thought you were worth it.

He turns back and enters his room by slamming the door in his wake. Junghan leans forward as he buries his head in his arms.

**MINGGYU**

So what about us? What was your excuse for selling us out?

**JUNGHAN**

_(Raises his head)_

It’s complicated. I’m sorry I did it but-

**JUN**

Seungcheol-hyung never sold us out. He was given the same job as you but we’ve seen his report.

**JUNGHAN**

And because it wasn’t very informative, CEO-nim asked me to do it without your knowledge.

**THE8**

So you’ve been lying to us?

**JUNGHAN**

I’ve been doing my job. If it wasn’t me, it was going to be someone else.

**WONWOO**

But it wasn’t anyone else, hyung. You don’t even sound sorry.

**JUNGHAN**

But I am. I’m very sorry. We’re supposed to be brothers and I’m sorry I betrayed that.

**S.KWAN**

Will you… will you do it again?

**JUNGHAN**

Do what?

**S.KWAN**

Will you still report us to CEO-nim?

Everyone waits, with bated breath as Junghan stares at Seungkwan in frustration.

**JUNGHAN**

It’s not that easy-

**HOSHI**

I’m just going to leave before I say something I’ll regret.

**JUNGHAN**

Hoshi-

_Hoshi disappears into his room. Seconds later, the members trickle out of the room just as they came in until it’s just Junghan and Seungcheol left._

**JUNGHAN**

You going to say “I told you so”?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I don’t gloat.

**JUNGHAN**

I deserve it. If they never talk to me again, it’ll be too soon.

_Seungcheol nods, offering no comfort._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry about the creepiness in the last scene of the chapter

INT: SEVENTEEN’S DORM – WONWOO’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Jihoon sits on his bed reading as Minggyu and Dino play cards on the bed right beside his. A tiny sniffing sounds across the wall from the next room and all three of them look over at it. They continue what they are doing till the sniff sounds again. This time the top bunk squishes around till Seungkwan’s and Vernon’s heads drop down to their lower bunk space._

**S.KWAN**

Are we going to keep ignoring that?

_Jihoon looks over at Wonwoo who is at the wardrobe trying to sort through his laundry._

**WONWOO**

Why are you looking at me?

**JIHOON**

Because you’re the only hyung here.

**WONWOO**

You can’t keep using that as an excuse. He messed up and that’s the price.

**VERNON**

Hyung, he’s been crying for days. Every night he cries. Doesn’t it hurt you?

**WONWOO**

I pretend it’s a bush-baby. That way I know it’s evil.

**MINGGYU**

You don’t really believe that.

**WONWOO**

What do you want me to do? Even we’re cool with him today, we can’t trust him. He’ll never really be a member of Seventeen.

 _The room door enters and Hoshi saunters in as he climbs into the bed with Minggyu and Dino as he crawls into Jihoon’s bed and snuggles up beside him. Jihoon looks at_ _him._

**JIHOON**

You’re being weird.

**HOSHI**

You said I shouldn’t ask for cuddles.

**JIHOON**

_(Raises an eye brow)_

This is you not asking?

**HOSHI**

_(Scoffs and looks around)_

What are we talking about?

**WONWOO/DINO**

_(At the same time)_

Nothing/Junghan-hyung.

_They both look at each other as Hoshi frowns. When Hoshi opens his mouth to speak a sniffs sounds again as they all look at the wall._

**HOSHI**

Is this getting kinda sad?

**VERNON**

It is.

**DINO**

You guys should talk to him.

**HOSHI**

What do you mean “you guys”? I haven’t seen you trying to talk to him.

**DINO**

I’m maknae. If I talk to him it looks like I’m doing it because I have to not because I want to.

**WONWOO**

Shouldn’t we all discuss this?

**JIHOON**

It’s a quarrel, hyung, not an election.

**WONWOO**

Yes, but it’ll seem like we went behind their backs.

**S.KWAN**

So who’s not here then?

_They all look around._

**VERNON**

Minghao-hyung, Jun-hyung.

**DINO**

Leader, Jisoo-hyung and DK-hyung.

**WONWOO**

When they’re all here, then we can talk about it.

**HOSHI**

You’re just saying that so you won’t have to take hyung-responsibility.

**WONWOO**

There must be a reason I’m not leader anyway.

_As the two floating heads disappear and Wonwoo goes back to his folding and Minggyu and Dino continue their cards, Jihoon nudges Hoshi’s face to look at him._

**HOSHI**

What?

**JIHOON**

Are you really fine with this?

**HOSHI**

Honestly? _(Jihoon nods)_ No, I’m not.

**JIHOON**

Then let’s do something about it.

**HOSHI**

You heard Wonwoo-hyung-

**JIHOON**

I’m talking about us leaders.

**HOSHI**

Okay. But if you look well, you’ll see we’re kinda missing the real leader.

**JIHOON**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

I know that, silly. I have an idea.

 _A door closes on the other side of the wall and everyone goes alert again as they stare_ _at the wall._

**MINGGYU**

Someone’s snapped. I knew we couldn’t all be mad at him forever.

**HOSHI**

Who do you think it is?

_They press their ears to the wall as Jisoo’s voice carries across to reach them._

 

INT: SEVENTEEN’S DORM – JUNGHAN’S ROOM – NIGHT

_As the door opens, Junghan wipes his nose messily and pulls his blanket over his head._

**JISOO**

I know you’re awake.

**J.HAN**

I’m not talking to you.

_Jisoo walks over and climbs into the bed, forcefully situating himself between the wall and Junghan. Junghan hisses and turns over till he’s facing the door and away from Jisoo._

**JISOO**

I should still be mad at you.

**J.HAN**

I don’t need your pity.

**JISOO**

I don’t pity you.

**J.HAN**

Then what are you doing here?

_Jisoo scratches his head as he stares at Seungkwan’s empty bed above them._

**JISOO**

You’re… _(Squeezes his eyes shut)…_ worth it.

**J.HAN**

_(Muffled)_

What?

**JISOO**

_(Opens his eyes)_

I didn’t know it before… not until I was staring that witch in the face for the first time, you know? Really looking at her. And then it suddenly hit me. God why is this so awkward?

_Junghan turns back to face him slowly._

**J.HAN**

What are you saying?

**JISOO**

I went to CEO-nim’s office today.

**J.HAN**

You what?

**JISOO**

_(Exhales)_

I wanted to leave. If I was just going to stay here and rot, I may as well go back home and rot there. Told him as much.

**J.HAN**

What did he say?

**JISOO**

He put the papers in front of me. Told me I could end my contract with my own hands if I wanted to.

**J.HAN**

Did you?

**JISOO**

_(Continues)_

He said that if I left, I was to have no contact with Seventeen, what-so-ever. I couldn’t call. I wouldn’t even be allowed to say goodbye. The managers would get my stuff and I’d be gone and do you know the first thing that got me?

**J.HAN**

That you’d never see me again?

**JISOO**

Yes!

Both their breaths hitch in unison as they stare at each other in shock and silence.

**J.HAN**

Do you really mean that?

**JISOO**

I was so mad at you. I couldn’t imagine why you’d do something like to me, Junghan. But I just imagined not seeing you and then I knew what you must have felt like. Looking for me but having to miss me because I was away with her. I didn’t even love her.

**J.HAN**

Then why did you do it?

**JISOO**

She was hot. And older. And she wanted me. At first, that was everything but then I got to know you. All that stupid fanservice and stuff and the sex… _(Laughs)_ The sex was… that’s –was, the best part.

**J.HAN**

So what does this mean? Do you forgive me?

**JISOO**

Am I not the one who needs forgiving?

_Junghan climbs on top of Jisoo as he kisses him squarely on the mouth._

 

INT: SEVENTEEN’S DORM – WONWOO’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Their ears are still pressed to the wall. Dino pulls his ear away first with a disgruntled_ _expression._

**DINO**

It’s getting gross, now. I think they want to have sex.

_Everyone shushes him._

 

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING – CEO’S OFFICE – MORNING

_CEO-nim sits in his chair staring at the three boys opposite him._

**CEO**

This is now a thing.

HOSHI

 **Sir**?

**CEO**

Two visits in two days from you. You’re now officially my most familiar group of artists.

**S.CHEOL**

We wanted to talk to you, sir.

**CEO**

About what?

**JIHOON**

Junghan-hyung.

_CEO-nim smiles as he gets up from his chair and approaches his shelf of sweet treats. He pulls out a bag of chips and a packet of U-bom sweets and returns to his seat._

**CEO**

I take it you know about his deal with me then. I’m surprised he lasted so long without your notice.

**S.CHEOL**

We mean no disrespect, sir-

**CEO**

Yet, here you are.

_He opens up the sweets and holds it out to them. Tentatively, Hoshi reaches out and takes the bag from him._

**JIHOON**

We need to function like a well-oiled machine.

**CEO**

_(Scoffs)_

You’ll function how I tell you to function.

 **S**. **CHEOL**

We will. We understand that as employees, it is our duty to… do our duty.

**CEO**

So why are you here?

**HOSHI**

We were hoping we could make you a better deal than the one you had with Junghan.

_CEO-nim pauses as he’s about to open the bag of chips._

**CEO**

Go on.

**HOSHI**

You have to know about what’s going and has been proven by Junghan’s hidden duties, you do not exactly trusts Seungcheol-hyung’s reports.

**CEO**

_(Looks at Seungcheol)_

No offence to your grammar skills but I always found your content a little lacking in details.

**JIHOON**

Exactly.

Seungcheol looks at Jihoon as Jihoon shots him a weak smile.

**JIHOON**

That’s why you should put up a camera in out dorm. Junghan-hyung might be less reliable than a life feed don’t you think?

**CEO**

If I ignore the fact that that is completely creepy. To sit here in my office and watch hours and hours of teenage boys in their underwear.

**HOSHI**

It will be only in the sitting room. _(CEO-nim raises an eyebrow)_ A lot happens there, sir.

**CEO**

How would that be more reliable than Junghan? You people can just shift all your activities to your rooms and leave me with nothing.

**S.CHEOL**

Except the camera won’t be visible and the members won’t know it’s there.

**CEO**

_(Smiles)_

Again with the creepiness.

**JIHOON**

We won’t tell anyone about it. And you could see what we were doing without Junghan-hyung doing anything. The members have to feel like they can trust him.

**CEO**

With your proposal, can they trust you?

**HOSHI**

We’re doing this for the group.

**CEO**

I can see that.

He opens the bag and chews on a couple of chips as they wait.

**CEO**

Fine.

_The boys sigh in relief._

**CEO**

When you get your next group schedule, I’ll have it installed.

**S.CHEOL**

Yes sir.

**CEO**

Tell Junghan he’s off the hook. But boys? _(They look at him)_ You said they won’t know there are cameras. Keep it that way. I mean it.

**JIHOON**

We will sir.

_They get up, bowing as he snaps his fingers at them to get their attention again._

**CEO**

One more rule.

**HOSHI**

Anything.

**CEO**

No nudity outside of the bed room or shower. I mean it. I don’t want to be sitting in my office and feeling like I’m watching the wrong kind of porn.

 


	13. Chapter 13

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM – JUNGHAN’S ROOM – MORNING

_Junghan wakes with a sniff as he sits up causing Jisoo’s hand to fall off his chest. He looks at the bed beside his and it is empty. He climbs out of bed and looks at Seungkwan’s bed above his and it is empty. He frowns and taps Jisoo awake. Jisoo groans into Junghan’s pillow._

**JISOO**

Hmm?

**JUNGHAN**

The kids woke up before me.

**JISOO**

_(Muffled)_

So what?

**J.HAN**

I don’t know. I just don’t feel… okay.

**JISOO**

_(Pulls his head up from the pillow)_

Get back to bed and stop being itchy.

**J.HAN**

No.

_He goes and opens the door in time to see Minggyu vacuuming the sitting room._

**MINGGYU**

Hyung, good morning.

**J.HAN**

Good… morning.

_With wide eyes, he turns back and closes the door._

**J.HAN**

Minggyu is vacuuming.

**JISOO**

_(Yawns)_

It’s this new thing kids are doing these days.

**J.HAN**

Yes. But why is he vacuuming? I usually have to nag and almost fight them to clean up the house. _(Looks around the room)_ Look at this place. It looks like someone actually dragged a broom through.

**JISOO**

Maybe they’re growing up.

**J.HAN**

Or they are just trying to torture me some more.

**JISOO**

_(Frowns)_

By doing what you always beg them to do?

_Junghan looks conflicted as he pulls on a shirt and leaves the room._

 

INT: KITCHEN – MORNING

_As he enters, he finds Hoshi and DK contemplating the frying pan as Seungcheol grinds something by the fridge._

**JIHOON**

_(Smiles)_

You’re awake. We’re making pancakes. _(Frowns at Hoshi and DK)_ at least, that’s what we’re supposed to be doing.

**HOSHI**

We’ve figured it out, alright?

**S.CHEOL**

That’s what you said last time.

**J.HAN**

Let me help.

_He tentatively makes his way to the stove as Hoshi and DK give way for him. He looks at them in surprise as they urge him at the pan._

**J.HAN**

Are you sure you want to eat something I’m making?

**HOSHI**

No one ever disputed your food, hyung.

**JIHOON**

Nor do we dispute anything else, anymore.

_Jihoon glares at Hoshi as Hoshi sulks and leans on the stove._

**S.CHEOL**

DK, can you give us a minute?

_DK nods and leaves the kitchen._

**JIHOON**

We went to see CEO-nim.

_Junghan nearly drops the spatula as he looks back at Jihoon._

**J.HAN**

Why?

**S.CHEOL**

We asked him to… relieve you off your _other_ duties.

**J.HAN**

What did he say to that?

**JIHOON**

He agrees with us that it won’t be good for moral if a member’s telling on the others.

**J.HAN**

He just agreed with that?

**HOSHI**

What, are we now?

_Seungcheol crosses the kitchen as he pulls Hoshi away._

**JIHOON**

Don’t mind him hyung. He was there too. This was even his idea.

**HOSHI**

_(Angry)_

It was yours.

**JIHOON**

Yes it was but you went there, didn’t you?

_Hoshi sulks again._

**S.CHEOL**

Bottom line is, you’re clear and everyone knows it.

**JIHOON**

And they’re kind sorry for treating you like crap. We can all accept that if it’d been us, we’d have done the same.

**S.CHEOL**

Though, I highly doubt anyone else is going to admit that to you.

_Junghan looks around uncomfortably._

**J.HAN**

We’re all good? No one’s mad at me anymore.

**JIHOON**

Except Hulky here, everyone.

_Junghan turns around and faces the pancakes as his eyes grow misty with teas. Seungcheol comes to stand beside him as he bumps Junghan with his shoulder._

**S.CHEOL**

It’s fine.

**J.HAN**

What did you promise him? What deal did you make?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Eyes wide)_

Nothing. No deal.

_Junghan studies his face before he turns back to the pancakes._

**J.HAN**

Because you just saved me a lot of heartbreak and stress, I’m going to pretend like you’re telling the truth.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Exhales)_

That would be great. Thank you.

 

INT: JUNGHAN’S ROOM – MONRING

_He enters the room with some pancakes and a cup of milk._

**J.HAN**

Wakey, wakey.

_Jisoo hums again as he wakes, zeroing in on the food in Junghan’s hand._

**JISOO**

Are those for me?

**J.HAN**

Courtesy of Hoshi’s mix. Which wasn’t so bad.

_He sets it down on the bed as Jisoo takes one off the plate and bites._

**JISOO**

This isn’t Hoshi’s frying.

**J.HAN**

I did the frying.

**JISOO**

_(Nods)_

I should have known.

_Junghan smiles, watching him eat._

**JISOO**

You’re being weird.

**J.HAN**

I’m happy.

_Jisoo stops eating as he looks up at Junghan and swallows._

**JISOO**

Haven’t seen that look on you in a while.

**J.HAN**

Haven’t had much reason to be.

**JISOO**

_(Frowns)_

I’m sorry I-

_Junghan pecks him on the mouth as Jisoo stares at him in disbelief._

**JISOO**

Okay.

**J.HAN**

I don’t have to report Seventeen to CEO-nim anymore.

**JISOO**

_(Surprised)_

Who swung that miracle?

**J.HAN**

The team leaders.

**JISOO**

So Hoshi doesn’t hate you anymore?

**J.HAN**

_(Laughs)_

Oh he totally does. But he’s well on his way to loving me again.

**JISOO**

I love you.

**J.HAN**

I know.

_He climbs into the bed and lies between Jisoo and the wall as Jisoo puts the plate down on the floor and lies, facing Junghan._

**JISOO**

I don’t deserve you.

**J.HAN**

No one does.

**JISOO**

_(Laughs)_

Can you try and not be so high and mighty.

**J.HAN**

You’re trying to apologize. I’m making it easy.

**JISOO**

Are you? And I’m not trying to apologize. I already did that, remember?

**J.HAN**

Then what are you doing?

_Jisoo kisses him on the lips._

**JISOO**

I’m trying to tell you something.

**J.HAN**

Which is?

**JISOO**

Waiting up for me? That was the best thing you ever did.

_Junghan laughs as he pulls Jisoo closer._

**J.HAN**

I know.


End file.
